


Special Services

by STIKER123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Stress Relief, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: As a teacher, Sadayo Kawakami has to be there for her students. As a maid, "Becky" must be there for her Master. When both worlds collide it all comes to the result of some very special services.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Special Services

It had been a long day, a very long day. It was spent in Mementos as you had multiple requests to change hearts of citizens who gave up to egregious deeds as of late and people who knew them wanted it to end. The problem was that the other members of the Phantom Thieves had been busy that day and were unable to accompany you, even Morgana wasn't available and he's usually in your bag when in the real world.

Needless to say, you had built up quite a bit of tension during the day but fortunately you knew someone who could help with that. She was standing right in front of you as you sat on your bed; Sadayo Kawakami, the maid known as "Becky" who was also your homeroom teacher. But that wasn't all, as well as being all that, she was also in a relationship with you - how dubious?

"You seem stressed, Master, is that why you called?" Kawakami asked in her Becky Persona and you responded with a nod, saying you've been doing "important things" through the day and it has left you tense. Kawakami knew you were a Phantom Thief, having found out due to your help with a situation she was in, so you could have straight up told her that you had been changing hearts but where's the fun without the mystery?

As you said this, Kawakami sidled up to you and sat by your side with a smirk. "Then would Master want a massage?" She asked before pausing and biting her lip as she leaned to your ear, hand resting on your thigh. "Or...would Master prefer a more Special Service?" She asked in a sultry whisper.

You knew what she was referring to and so played along; "and what, pray tell, does that entail?" You asked and Kawakami responded by sliding down to her knees in front of you, batting her eyes innocently as she said that she was sure you had an idea. If you didn't already then her hand resting on your crotch and then the sound of your zipper being pulled down definitely gave it away as your teacher unfastened your pants and pulled out your flaccid penis.

"Oh, Master isn't ready yet, I'll help with that" Kawakami cooed as she grasped your flaccid length and began stroking it, kissing it as she stared up at you. Honestly, seeing your teacher in a maid outfit and on her knees in front of you was a real turn on, getting you nice and erect very quickly which she cooed about while still kissing your hardened prick.

Kawakami continued to stare up at you as she peppered your erection with light kisses before staring at its full mast size. "Ooh, Master is nice and hard now, I'll get onto those Special Services now" she said before grasping your hard cock and licking from the base to the tip whole staring up at you. She was doing her Becky face, a cutesy expression that was not fitting with the fact she was currently licking your cock.

"Does my tongue feel good, Master? You know, you could take full control at any time" Kawakami said, hinting at where things can go later on. You knew to restrain yourself for now though, that will come soon enough. For now though you just said for her to continue and she did as her Master commanded, gripping your cock while licking around the base before lifting her head back and engulfing the entirety of your shaft into her mouth with ease. There were no gags or signs of strain which showed Kawakami's experience with this sort of thing, unfortunately it wasn't all with you though.

That situation that you helped Kawakami with? The reason she played Becky so well? She moonlighted as a "maid" as a part time job to earn money to pay the guardians of an ex student who had died. The thing is though the guardians were relentless and Kawakami had to sell herself to earn the money, spending many nights with strangers.

You helped her out of that situation, allowing her to quit being a maid but she is still happy to play Becky for you, actually enjoying when you get rough with her. For other men she just shut herself down but for you she clocks overtime with her senses, for you she would let you do anything you wished. That was the special privilege that came with the fact you were in your dubious relationship.

But with that aside, you just sat back and enjoyed the mouth of your Home Room teacher as she sucked your cock while masquerading as a maid. You moaned at the expert use of her tongue as she swirled it around your tip while jerking the base of your cock. Kawakami could see the pleasure on your face as she sucked your cock, her lips turning up at the sight before she drew her head back to just suck on your tip and then lift her head back entirely which made you look down to her.

You didn't get to ask why she stopped as she leaned her head back down to suck on your balls as she stroked your cock, sucking as she stared up at you. "Does Mashter enjaw maw servishes?" She asked in a muffled voice as you closed your eyes to savour the feeling before Kawakami again licked up to your tip and then closed her mouth around your shaft as she saw your hands twitching.

You couldn't help yourself, she knew this even before you sized her pigtails and pulled so she took your whole cock into her mouth. Now she was deepthroating you again, staring up into your eyes as you used her pigtails as handles to pull her head back and then push for her to take your entire shaft into her mouth again.

"He's definitely enjoying himself" Kawakami thought to herself as her tongue lavished your cock with attention as you basked in the warmth of her mouth, your hands grabbing her head as you began fucking her mouth. It was such an indecent and erotic sight; a student face fucking his own teacher who was dressed as a maid would be a story and a half if people found out but neither you or Kawakami cared about that at the moment. You just focused on fucking her mouth as she tried to focus on anything but the heat that was building between her legs.

Even in spite of the less than favourable experiences in the maid service, Kawakami does enjoy when you get rough with her as it really turned her on. Maybe it was the taboo fact that your relationship wasn't just of a Master/maid role play but also the fact you were her student. It was a risk being like this with each other but it was a delicious risk.

Each second you fucked her mouth, each time your balls slapped against her chin as she drooled around your cock, Kawakami got more and more aroused as she closed her eyes and let you take advantage of her services. Oh how you took advantage of those services as you fucked Kawakami's mouth, getting caught in the moment as much as she was as you pulled her head back to ask if she enjoyed her Master's cock.

"Yes, please allow me to service you more, Master" Kawakami said before reaching to her outfit and tugging it down to expose her glorious tits. "Shall I use these? I know how much you enjoy them" a devious smirk turned on her lips and you let go of her head, nodding for her to proceed and Kawakami acted by smothering your cock with her breasts.

That soft sensation; it felt like two fleshly clouds pressed against your shaft but even then your tip protruded from the mounds. "As big as always, Master" Kawakami marvelled your size; it was strange in a way at the fact that you, her pupil in high school, had a bigger dick than all of the men she has been with before. That was another turn on for Kawakami; the fact that her own student can fuck her better than other clientele who were older than the both of you.

But those men didn't matter right now, for Kawakami, you were her one and only Master and she would please you, she would alleviate your pent up tensions. So she began massaging her breasts along your cock, drooling and sucking on your protruding tip as she stared at her.

Your expression was as calm and composed as ever even in spite of your frustrations. That look in your eyes: calm, collected, knowing exactly what you both wanted, it got Kawakami more and more wetter by the second. "Jeez, how can my own student get me like this?" She thought to herself but not out of complaint, it was a genuine thought that she wondered a lot but each time she would come to the same conclusion of it being for all you have done for her since your arrival.

"He's such a troublesome boy" Kawakami mused before she started massaging your cock with her tits more, pressing her mounds to your prick more as she suckled on the tip as you started to groan. "Damn" you muttered as your hand reached to the back of her head, a silent signal of what you were about to do and Kawakami clicked on fast.

Quickly pulling her chest away, your teacher then found herself throating your cock again as you shot a thick load of semen into her gullet as she stared up at you. Drool slipped down her chin as she stared at you before you let go and she pulled head back, but you still hadn't finished cumming and so shot the last of your orgasm onto her face and tits. You had just given your homeroom teacher a facial as well as coating her chest with your load - so erotic.

"Did that feel good, Master? Are you satisfied now?" Kawakami asked rhetorically, already knowing you were by no means done as you and stood up and told her to bend over the bed. Your tone of voice was so commanding, it made Kawakami bite her lip as she quickly got to her feet and obeyed your order.

She bent over your bed just like you said and looked back to you as you stepped behind her, lifting the skirt of her maid outfit to show her ass and soaked panties. "Got aroused yourself did you?" You asked and Kawakami nodded, replying that the way you take control always gets her aroused. It shouldn't, it really shouldn't, but it does and she had no shame in admitting that having her mouth fucked by her student turned her on.

Suddenly, a loud slapping sound filled the room as your hand came down on Kawakami's ass, making her yelp before looking back at you as you said her getting turned on with the aforementioned facts were so lewd. "Imagine if people found out about us" you humoured the idea as Kawakami but her lip, feeling you pull her panties down to her thighs before wasting no more time as you shoved forward to penetrate her soaked cunt.

A loud moan filled the attic you were in, penetrating your Home Room teacher as she was bent over your bed in a maid outfit - so hot. You couldn't help yourself at this point; all your tensions, all your frustrations, all your desires just took over as you gripped your teacher by the hips, drew back and rammed your cock forward again, burrowing into her pussy with an intensity that made her moan loudly.

All inhibitions, all consequences be damned; you started fucking Kawakami, taking advantage of the Special Services that she offered to you as you started pumping your hips back and forth into her. You started fucking her with an intensity that made her moan with a grin on her lips as she needed this just as much as you do, having her own tensions and frustrations as even if she was happier with it, being a teacher was frustrating. You both needed this and the role play of a Master having sex with his maid only added to it.

"Master, that feels so good!" Kawakami moaned before gasping as you slapped her ass again, making her bite her lip to suppress her moans as she stared ahead of herself. God, if your curtains were open at this moment then someone could be receiving the show of a lifetime. But of course you weren't dumb enough to leave your curtains open.

But even if they were open, you couldn't care at the present moment as you slammed balls deep into Kawakami's soaked pussy while she moaned so lewdly at how deep you reached into her. You were a student in high school, she has been with men twice your age and yet you were fucking her better than all of them. Talk about counting the blessings of a situation as Kawakami never felt this good having sex with anyone else, but that may be down to her shutting off her senses during those times.

But she didn't shut off those senses now, she encouraged herself to hype them up as she revelled in the feeling of heated friction that was caused by your aggressive thrusts. You were fucking her so hard and it made her legs quake but that didn't slow you down, it only made you go harder as you pulled your teacher back to your thrusts while also slapping her ass.

"Yes! That's it, Master!" Kawakami moaned as you spanked her, letting her fondness of rough sex come into play as she encouraged you to spank her. You did just that, your hand coming down on her ass harder this time which actually left a red hand print. Kawakami bit her bottom lip as she held back the debauched grin that threatened to turn on her face. Was she really so much of a masochist to enjoy this? Quite possibly - she did encourage you to be faster and rough with her.

You did as Kawakami wanted but first switched the position as she was now laying on her back, outfit ruffled and disheveled as you held her legs up around your waist while burying your cock into her cunt. "This is what I needed" you groaned as you pounded your teacher's pussy, hearing her lewd moans, turning you on more as you stared at the indecent expression on her face.

She was your teacher, you were fucking your teacher while she was in a maid outfit. The fact she was very much into it made it so much better, playing the role of your maid all while you fucked her, hearing her call you Master washed away all your tensions and replaced them with pleasure. The same went for Kawakami as she was clutching the bed sheets before she started to grope herself, her breasts swinging from the intensity of your deep thrusts. You were really going hard and it got Kawakami quivering as she was closing an orgasm.

"Go on, cum!" You grunted, almost like an order and it made your homeroom teacher bite her lip before her back arched as she climaxed. Oh how good it felt to cum, having a long day of her own made this orgasm all the better. But you never stopped thrusting, you kept going.

Deep and hard you thrusted into her, feeling her juices lubricate her even more while she clenched down around you. Fuck, any tighter and you blow a load there. Kawakami could see this and asked how close you were to which you replied that you were getting very close. "I'll pump it deep into you" you grunted in a tone that made your teacher quiver, saying that she'd happily take a creampie from her Master any day. Hearing that was enough to set you off.

With a grunt and a ram forward you sheathed yourself completely into Kawakami's cunt, making her cry out as she felt a hot, viscous load of semen pour into her awaiting snatch. It was so hot: dubious, taboo even, but so fucking hot.

"Thank you, Master!" Kawakami shouted and damn it did it sound so lewd in this situation. "You like?" You asked to play the role a little more and Kawakami nodded her head as her cheeks were flushed. "It feels so warm inside me, is Master satisfied now?" She asked but you were not done yet.

You pulled out of her, telling her to get back on her hands and knees which she did only to get her second, more tighter hole penetrated. This was enough to make Kawakami break character as her eyes widened and she grit her teeth while looking back at you. "Wait, there?!" She asked before gasping as you pulled back and drove forward again, pinning her down against the mattress as you leaned to her ear.

"Don't you like anal? You're usually so loud from it" you said as quivering breaths left your teacher. She did enjoy anal from time to time, enjoying how rough you are even with the added tightness but...it really sets her off if unprepared. But that's what you were hoping for.

Receiving no complaint from her, you gave another deep thrust into Kawakami's tighter hole and she bit her tongue to suppress the howl that threatened to escape. "I'm way to sensitive today, too tense, if he...oh god" your teacher gasped as you started humping her ass, fucking her as hard as you could with the restriction of her added tightness.

"Y-you, you're such a bad student" Kawakami shuddered as she had completely lost character, moaning erotically as she laid in a prone position. "And you're a bad teacher, I guess we're perfect for each other" you mused before leaning into her shoulder. Master and maid, student and teacher, man and woman, thief and accomplice, you were indeed perfect for each other regardless of how taboo it is.

In spite of the erotic side of your relationship, in spite of the professional side, you and Kawakami loved each other. Sure you had to keep it secret but it was your delicious little secret that came with lots of pleasures due to its sexual side.

"So tight" you groaned and Kawakami looked back to you, seeing your scrunched up face. You were tense and, considering you were recently off an orgasm, Sensitive. The tightness of Kawakami's second hole would prove too much right now. "Don't worry, it's been a long day for both of us" she said and you looked at her and saw a smile.

"Go on, we can make up for the rest with some after school tutoring" she winked before taking a pillow and burying her face in it to muffle the sound of her loud moan as a load of cum pumped into her second hole. It was just as hot as before, maybe more so considering how you took her but still it felt satisfying for the both of you. It really did relieve all the tension you felt after such a long day.

When you finished cumming again, you withdrew yourself and waited a moment to catch your breath. When that minute was up, you and Kawakami both got dressed again before you offered a cup of coffee before she left. It was an offer she happily accepted and so you went and made two cups before bringing them up, couldn't have anyone see a made sitting in the cafe area.

When you finished your drinks, Kawakami started to bid you goodnight and said she would book that "tutoring session" for early the following week. Then after a subtle kiss she left, both of you satisfied.

You really should take her up on that offer again sometime. You definitely enjoyed the special services.


End file.
